A transportation service may utilize a plurality of drivers that fulfill passenger requests for transportation. A transportation service may provide one or more mobile applications that facilitate the efficient pairing of passengers and drivers. The transportation service may receive a transportation request and select a driver to fulfill the request based on information associated with the transportation request and information associated with the driver.